


Perfect Kiss

by Woebegon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Fluff Day, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Levi, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, ereri fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woebegon/pseuds/Woebegon
Summary: Short oneshot where Levi proposes to Eren





	Perfect Kiss

Eren grunted in his sleep when Levi slipped silently out of bed.

 _“Shit,”_ Levi mouthed, holding still until he knew Eren was still asleep.

He slunk noiselessly out of the room and downstairs and began setting up.

 _“That Brat better love this,”_ Levi thought as he began feverishly picking rose petals off of the roses he had in a vase.

About two hours later, Eren awoke to the soft sound of music playing. He ignored it and repositioned himself to cuddle Levi, who he found wasn’t there. Cold emptiness resided in his usual spot. Eren sat up in bed and rubbed his tired eyes, hoping to get rid of the tiredness residing in them.

“Levi?” He said groggily. No reply. The soft hum of the music could still be heard. He frowned tiredly. “Levi?” He asked again, a bit louder this time. He looked over at the electronic clock at the side of his bed. It read 12:02 pm.

_“Where the hell is Levi? Are all boyfriends like this?”_

He got out of bed, wearing Victoria Secret sweats (because they were _comfy_ and for no other reason) and a plain old t-shirt. He slipped his feet into his warm slippers and slowly made his way out of the warmth of his room.

As he made his way downstairs, not only did it get much colder than he anticipated, but he noticed flower petals lined the left and right of the staircase. He raised an eyebrow and continued down the stairs, rubbing his arms to warm himself back up. The music continued getting slowly louder.

When he got to the bottom of the staircase, he noticed the den had a warm glow to it. “Levi?” He asked, walking warily towards the room. As he got closer, he realised he recognized the song that was playing. _“_ At Last _? Is my favourite song playing?”_

When he got to the doorway of the den, his jaw dropped. Candles were placed around the room, giving it a romantic glow. Flower petals were all over the floor, except for one space in the middle, where Levi stood, his usual deadpan expression present. The raven wore pyjamas as well, a black tank top and plaid grey and black pyjama pants.

“Levi? What is this?” Eren asked, smiling, and he continued walking towards Levi. The raven smiled a bit and held out both of his hands to Eren.

“Dance with me, Brat,” he said, earning a scoff from Eren.

“Yeah,” Eren said. “Like I’d dance with you with that demanding tone.”

“I know you love it. You’ve proven to be fond of this ‘demanding tone’ quite a few times...”

“Shut up,” Eren said, a slight pink tint covering his cheeks.

Levi hugged Eren close, and they both slowly swayed as _At Last_ by _Etta James_ played quietly behind them. Eren could feel the warmth from Levi’s body warming up his own. Levi’s heart beat seemed quick.

Levi cleared his throat as the song ended. He pulled away from Eren and stepped back. He put his hands behind his back.

“Eren,” he began, fidgeting with his fingers. “You of all people know I’m not good with this whole _romantic_ thing. And I know, this probably seemed really cheesy, so I apologize. I just wanted everything to be perfect for right now. Because Eren…”

Levi hesitated, taking Eren’s hands into his own. Eren’s heart rate quickened, butterflies invading his stomach.

“Eren, I would love to be with you forever. Ever since the first day we met, back in that old office, I knew you were the one. I knew I’d have to make you mine. So, Eren…”

Levi got down on one knee and pulled a ring case out of his plaid pocket. He opened it and smiled a genuine smile. The ring was silver, with swirly designs around the exterior.

“I’d love to make you mine. Eren Jaeger, will you marry me?’

Eren covered his mouth, and breathed out an exasperated breath. Tears formed in his eyes and he tried his hardest to fend them off, but to no avail. Tears tumbled down his cheeks as he smiled and nodded.

“Levi, how is that even a question? Of course the answer is yes, you idiot.”

Eren held out his hand as Levi slipped the silver ring onto his finger.

Eren quickly got down on his knees beside Levi and kissed him lovingly. It wasn’t a desperate or a longing kiss, it was just a kiss. A perfect kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> just thought of this and had to get it out because i thought it was cute and i'm right. only 750 words just oh well i think it's good for being written and edited in an hour. point out any spelling or grammatical errors and i'll get right on it.


End file.
